Feathered Serpent
by AnybodyButMe
Summary: A long time ago, our world has been visited by goddesses from the stars. They shone like precious stones, and they inspired us with their millennial wisdom... Among them, there was one so beautiful and so wise that she was able to totally change the history of our people, as she brought light where there was darkness. Oh, Great Feathered Serpent! When will you come back?
1. 1: The Call

_"In the lowest part of the ancient_ _ **Cloud Arena**_ _, a hooded figure watched a sequence of encrusted mosaics on the walls of the building. The images featured Quartz Soldiers capturing and poofing dozens of Gems, who fled and screamed in terror. At the end of the mural, one could see the figure of the_ _ **Moon Goddess**_ _, surrounded by several aggressors._

" _Quiet, she accepted everything that came after her."_

 _"On the floor, a ceremony of judgment and execution was described, where along with her followers, the Goddess was shattered by the terrifying hammer of an executioner in the presence of Three Diamonds. At this moment, the observer crouches and touches with turquoise-colored hands the figure of her tutor._

" _Suddenly, tears of pain and sadness began to wet the floor of that place."_

* * *

 _ **-"Mylady, it's about time ..."**_ \- from the doorway of the dome, another hooded being, of short stature and dark as night sky, called what she considered to be the most important creature in her life.

* * *

 _"_ _ **Turquoise**_ _, the favorite student of the Moon Goddess, wipes her tears away, and alongside her official bodyguard, immediately heads for the_ _ **Great Diamond Hall**_ _, a meeting center under the tutelage of the third sister,_ _ **Blue Diamond**_ _._

 _Elegant and graceful, the_ _ **Royal Pearls**_ _of Blue Diamond and_ _ **Yellow Diamond**_ _receive their guest."_

* * *

 _ **-"You shall not come in!"**_ \- With an air of superiority, the harsh Pearl of Yellow Diamond prevents the entry of **Obsidian** by considering her unworthy to be in the presence of the Homeworld Matriarchs. Turquoise then asks her protector to wait for her right there.

Tension rises as Obsidian starts looking directly into the eyes of the two Pearls, making them uncomfortable.

* * *

 _"Upon entering the Great Diamond Hall, Turquoise removes her hood and reveals an ethnic beauty, with large blue eyes like the sea, and long, flowing hair. She also removes the bandana that symbolizes her status as heiress to the Moon Goddess and the Gem in charge of the_ _ **Lunar Sea Spire**_ _, in addition to the earrings she wore in her ears._

* * *

 _ **-"... My Diamond ... My purpose is to serve you ... What do you wish from this servant?"**_ \- As the law says, Turquoise introduces herself first to her matriarch, Blue Diamond. Extremely nervous, the Gem trembled in fear.

* * *

 _So then Blue Diamond proceeded:_

 _ **"My Turquoise, you know that the rebel threat hinders the progress of our race, and that there are not many Gems suitable for important missions these days.**_

 _ **For your actions in favor of the stability of the empire, I decided to decorate you to the rank of "Knight of Diamond" with full support of the Court.**_

 _ **Your skills in aircraft piloting make you perfectly apt to share the rank of Air Force Commander alongside Amber."**_

* * *

 _ **-"But ... ma'am ... I'm not prepared for such responsibility ... I cannot do that!"**_ \- surprised by the revelation, Turquoise despairs.

 _ **-"...What did you say? How dare you reject such a noble task? How dare you deny my orders?"**_ \- Blue Diamond reacts very badly to the words of her subordinate, who has nothing to say in her defense except for suffering quiet.

 _ **-''Your Gems have the propensity to insolence.''**_ \- says Yellow Diamond in the form of a hologram (*), which boasted in pride for never witnessing the desertion of even one of her servants.

* * *

 _ **-''You still seem not to understand whom you should obey. Pink Diamond's mercy is the only reason you're still alive, and that's how you thank her?**_

 _ **I could shatter you right now, just like I did with the damn traitor you called Master!"**_ \- More irritated by her sister's remark than anything else, Blue Diamond takes everything on Turquoise, which was weeping in desperation.

 _ **-''You are so annoying... Your hellish whining was the only reason I ordered the Inquisitors to stop torturing you that day.''**_ \- Yellow Diamond recalls the worst moment of Turquoise's life - the day she was severely tortured while watching the execution of **Moonstone** , the Moon Goddess.

* * *

 _ **-''That's enough! Don't you think she had suffered already too much? Blue, she seems clearly sorry for her actions, stop that nonsense!''**_ \- Still offended by a fact occurred hundreds of years ago, **Pink Diamond** complained about the attitude of her sisters.

 _ **-"Pink is right. Enough with the macabre show, I've got more important things to deal with.''**_ \- The imposing voice of **White Diamond** ends the discussion.

 _ **-''... All right, I'll give you another chance. Now wipe away these tears and fulfill your duty!''**_ \- Under the condition of unquestioning loyalty, Blue Diamond saves her Turquoise.

* * *

 _"Standing, the four Diamonds lay their hands on Turquoise's head, blessing it and forever binding her to the_ _ **Order of the Knights of Diamond**_ _, something that could never be fled."_

* * *

 _ **-''... My Honor... Is called Loyalty.''**_ \- Still very shaken and awkward, Turquoise proclaims on her knees and bowing head the motto of the Knights of Diamond, while with her hands representing the symbol of the Great Diamond Authority, proof of commitment to the interests of Homeworld and its colonies.

 _ **-''A ship under my jurisdiction is waiting on the upper platform. Go..."**_ \- Pink Diamond is the first to bid farewell to Turquoise, who goes out in silence.

 _ **-''Tsc Tsc ... If we continue to accept this kind of behavior, rebellion will only grow bigger and bigger''**_ \- pragmatic, Yellow Diamond saw it all as a big mistake _ **.**_

 _ **-''Turquoise will not betray me.**_ '' - responds Blue Diamond, serene.

 _ **-''You said the same about that Sapphire...''**_ \- provokes the second sister as she disappears next to White and Pink Diamond.

* * *

 _"Upon leaving, Turquoise gives a strong and emotional hug to Obsidian, who has her face blushed out of small embarrassment, for not understanding her owner's sudden attitude."_


	2. 2: Gladiators

" _It was already dark, and the sweet breeze of altitude calmed the heart of Turquoise, who was breathing deeply as she walked toward the transport ship under the jurisdiction of Pink Diamond. At her side was Obsidian, still trying to understand why she had been hugged so tightly."_

* * *

 _ **-"Welcome, my commander, it is an honor to serve you."**_ _\- a low-ranking_ _ **Nephrite**_ _pilot receives Turquoise and her bodyguard by making the Great Diamond Authority salute, and then asks them to settle in._

* * *

 _Accustomed to subordination, Obsidian smiles timidly at being treated like an aristocrat._

* * *

 _ **-"...Where are we going?"**_ _\- Curious and slightly concerned, Turquoise wants to discover the destination of the trip._

 _ **-"Oh, yes ... a thousand pardons, Commander Turquoise. We're heading to the Great Pink Diamond Arena, where you will make your official presentation to the Four Champions.**_ _\- Nephrite's words sound like an earthquake in the ears of Turquoise, who makes a great effort to maintain control and not to show nervousness._

* * *

 _Perceiving the situation, Obsidian puts her little hands above those of her owner, showing proximity and affection._

* * *

 _"When the pillars of the Arena could already be seen, standing out on the horizon, a strange frequency goes unnoticed by the aircraft's radars, but not by the sharp senses of both Turquoise and Obsidian."_

 _Someone was following them, and then backtracked._

* * *

" _The newest Loyalist Army officer arrives at her destination, and as she descends from the ship, she senses in the air the strong presence of_ _ **Selenite**_ _,_ _ **Amber**_ _,_ _ **Blue Topaz**_ _and_ _ **White Onyx**_ _, as well as several other Gems that occupied the amphitheater."_

" _The place was completely full."_

" _As she passed the Arena corridors, Turquoise watched the imposing statues of members and former members of the Order of the Knights of Diamond, including that of her Master, which she preferred to avoid."_

* * *

 _ **-"Behold the honorable Turquoise, disciple of the Moon Goddess!"**_ _\- From the front of the stage (*), an elegant Pearl wearing a laurel wreath announces the entrance of the Muse, while dozens of Quartzes honor her arrival by blowing powerful trumpets. The high sound of the instruments in conjunction with the screaming forces Obsidian to cover her ears._

* * *

 _ **-"How long have not I seen you ... Turquoise ..."**_ _\- Blue Topaz looks directly into the eyes of her guest, who stands firm._

 _ **-"Apparently, you still have the little runt by your side, hahaha..."**_ _\- White Onyx refers to Obsidian, who does not hide her indignation._

* * *

 _ **-"I come in the name of the Great Diamond Authority. It is the desire of the Lustrous Blue Diamond to make me a Knight of the Order, and I will do so with pride!"**_ _\- speaking in a good tone, Turquoise wishes to impress her hostesses._

* * *

 _ **-"Then it's time... Announce!"**_ _\- looking at the presenter, Selenite requests the beginning of the gladiatorial combat, the ritual of initiation of the Knights._

* * *

 ** _Amber's silence exposed her natural mistrust._**

* * *

 _ **-"Behold the mightiest soldier of Pink Diamond - Jasper, from Earth!"**_ _\- Pearl calls out the name of_ _ **Jasper**_ _, the Quartz known as "perfect", raising up the crowd._

 _Forged in the heat of battle, the young and strong-hearted warrior became known among her people, both for her strenght and for her loyalty._

* * *

 _"When she feels Jasper's combative personality, Obsidian quickly steps in front of her mistress, who then calms her by putting her hands on her shoulders. Turquoise asks her companion to sit on and accompany the show."_

* * *

 _ **-"It will be an honor to face you, Commander."**_ _\- Submissive, Jasper prepares for battle._

* * *

 ** _Silence and tension filled the Arena..._**

* * *

 _"Closing her eyes, Turquoise channels the natural forces of the universe through the core of her gem, like a root that emerges from the ground and grows to the top of a tree."_

 _"With a powerful shout that intimidates the gentle hostess, Jasper uses her Spin Dash, hurling herself violently at Turquoise._

 _In graceful acrobatic movements, the Muse easily dodges from her adversary's onslaughts._

 _The Quartz warrior chases and attacks her without success, until she tires up and falls to the ground, being at the mercy of her opponent."_

* * *

 _ **-"C'mon! Poof her!"**_ _\- Amber's request frightens the winner of the match, who at no time wanted to destroy Jasper's physical form._

* * *

 _"From the bleachers, Obsidian looked apprehensive._

 _But then she perceived a strange movement on the outskirts of the Arena."_

* * *

 _ **-"Are you afraid?"**_ _– provokes Blue Topaz._

* * *

 _"Under pressure, Turquoise invoked from her left palm a sword full of teeth-like blades on its sides that made it look like the spine of a living being."_

 _Valiant and proud, Jasper did not fear fate._

 _[...]_

 _"Turquoise widens her eyes, and in a swift turn she throws her sword in the direction of Blue Topaz, who has no time to understand anything at all. The weapon pierces and poofs an Amethyst from Pink Diamond's Royal Guard, whom with a hammer, was about to crush the head of the Great Inquisitor. "_

* * *

 _"In a moment, more than half the guards of the arena turn against their own companions, and a riot begins. "_

" _With very strong blows, the insurgent troops begin to break up the structures of the Arena, establishing panic and disorder."_

* * *

 _ **-"It's an attack! The rebels are here!"**_ _\- From the highest point in the Arena, Obsidian contemplated a terrifying sight - hordes of rebellious warriors were approaching in exotic flying machines, while several spectators raced toward the nearest Warp Pad._

* * *

 _ **Nobody was expecting such an assault, much less the betrayal by such a famed group of soldiers from the Prime Kindergarten, who by logic should remain loyal for the rest of their lives.**_

 _ **There was something wrong with that colony. Something that drove Gems crazy.**_

* * *

 _"The first Crystal Gem to land is a fearless_ _ **Pearl**_ _, who wielding two swords; sees Turquoise as her main target. Her eyes were aimed only at her, not seeing anything around."_

" _And when Pearl was about to poof and neutralize Turquoise's physical form, a figure prevents it by stopping her with the weapon she kept inside her pocket dimension - a sword as black as the night sky, and as sharp as the teeth of a jaguar."_

* * *

 _ **For both Pearl and Obsidian, losing was not an option.**_


End file.
